


A Spread of Canvas

by Unforth



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Body Paint, Married Peggy Carter/Bucky Barnes, Multi, Peggy Carter is a Beard, established stucky, until she's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Peggy walks in on Steve painting Bucky’s body, and Bucky, damn him, can’t keep his fricken mouth shut when he oughta.Written for MCU Kink Bingo 2018, square: Bucky Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers





	A Spread of Canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullosweetpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/gifts).



> Written for MCU Kink bingo, and also in response to a prompt from hullosweetpea, who asked me for:  
> For the writing prompt: 52 +83 Steve/Bucky/Peggy (52: marriage of convenience. 83: intimate artistry.)

Bucky shivered as the bristles of Steve’s brush passed over his nipple, swirled his areola, trailed over his side and linger to dab paint over his muscular shoulder.

“Steve, that’s so go–”

“Oh! I didn’t mean to interrupt!” They turned to see a flustered Peggy standing in the doorway. “Wait…you’re not having sex?”

“No,” Steve conceded.

Bucky spared his erection a glance then turned to his wife with a raised eyebrow. “Not exactly.”

“You’re…painting?” She looked baffled. Steve nodded, dipped his brush into the blue paint on his palette, and bit his lip as he examined Bucky, face pensive as he considered.

Oh, they were definitely having sex.

“How’s it looking, Pegs?”

“I don’t think I should…” She swallowed, shot a nervous look over her shoulder as if someone elsewhere in their otherwise empty apartment might catch her, and looked back to Bucky and Steve.

It wasn’t his imagination that her gaze lingered on him.

“I mean, it’s my fault, I forgot that Steve was over today…”

Her gaze lingered on Steve, too, on the smooth shifts of his muscles as he painted over Bucky.

“You could stay.” Steve’s voice startled Bucky.

“Steve, you serious?” exclaimed Bucky.

Sure, more than once Bucky had considered inviting Peggy to join them, but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew Steve was gay as the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade and Peggy didn’t think of either of them as relationship material. She was doing them a favor, pure and simple, masquerading as Bucky’s wife, and if sometimes Bucky wanted more, that was his own perversion, his own inadequacy…that he could have Steve and still want _more_ …

Bucky and Peggy’s eyes met, beautiful warm brown made cold by Steve’s suggestion. Steve’s brush ran over Bucky’s belly and he imagined Peggy’s mouth following that line of paint, smearing her rosy cheeks in deep red – imagined her licking down to the tip his cock, sucking him as he kissed at Steve’s dick and they each slipped fingers into her dripping cunt and…Bucky swallowed, mortified by the heat coursing through him. Peggy’s lips compressed in a thin line, her gaze raked Bucky’s body, and she turned on a heel.

“I mustn’t,” she said, angry.

Steve’s brush lifted from Bucky’s skin, and didn’t return.

 _Great, I’ve pissed them_ both _off._

“Why not?” Steve called after her.

The clack of her heels on the hallway floor ceased.

“Oh, loads of reasons.” Soft and resolute, she’d never sounded farther away.

Bucky should have found someone else, anyone else, to be his beard. Putting Peggy in this position was beyond unfair.

Maybe they should get a divorce.

“But the most important? Bucky doesn’t want me to, and I _know_ which team you play for, Rogers…”

“He doesn’t?”

“I don’t?”

_She thinks…she thinks I don’t want her?_

She started walking once more and Bucky groaned in frustration, settling back down on the bed and squeezing his eyes shut. The heels seemed over-loud, the sound drilling into his head as she walked the hell out of his life. The bed shifted, and yeah, that had to be Steve leaving.

_I get the best guy and the best gal in the world and I—_

A finger skimmed over Bucky’s wrist and he opened his eyes.

Steve was still on his left, pretending to examine his palette as he shot covert looks at Peggy, who sat on Bucky’s right. Her hand clasped his and, with her brow furrowed and her lips still pale, he realized…she wasn’t mad. She was _scared_.

“I could…I could really stay?”

Bucky nodded dumbly.

“Only if you want to,” said Steve, mixing a pale blue.

“I want to…I’ve always wanted to…I just thought…” She shook her head. Steve made a delicate line of paint on Bucky’s cheek, and then Peggy’s lips were there, on his nose, on his chin, on his lips, gentle and tentative.

Their first kiss since they were married.

Their second kiss ever.

She sat up, shyness seeming strangely coy and confident on her, and looked at Steve. “You’re sure?”

“May I paint your breasts?” he asked, holding the brush toward her. She nodded solemnly, as if taking a vow, and Steve’s brush drifted down her exposed neckline. Her throat fluttered with quick breaths, and Bucky’s brief discomfort vanished, his body _completely_ on board with the direction things were going.

“You’re beautiful,” said Steve. “The three of us? We’re a work of art.”

Bucky laughed, and Peggy laughed, and Steve chuckled, the best joke Bucky’s best guy had ever told.

_I can’t wait to see every inch of Peggy’s canvas covered by Steve’s paint…_

 


End file.
